masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth (MR)
'''Earth' is the homeworld and capital of humanity. Located in the Milky Way galaxy, it is the third planet of the Sol system. The resource wealth of a dozen settled colonies and a hundred industrial outposts flows back to Earth, fueling great works of industry, commerce, and art. The great cities are greening as arcology skyscrapers and telecommuting allow more efficient use of land. Earth is still divided among nation-states, though all are affiliated beneath the overarching banner of the Systems Alliance. While every human enjoys a longer and better life than ever, the gap between rich and poor widens daily. Advanced nations have eliminated most genetic disease and pollution. Less fortunate regions have not progressed beyond 20th century technology and are often smog-choked, overpopulated slums. Sea levels have risen two meters in the last 200 years, and violent weather is common due to environmental damage inflicted during the late 21st century. The past few decades, however, have seen significant improvement due to recent technological advances. Description For detailed information, please refer to the standard issue Alliance Galactic Codex. Earth orbit is riddled with debris generated by "bootstrap" space development; use of kinetic barriers is recommended at altitudes over 85 kilometers. History Inhabitants Culture Earth is the native planet of humans, who are known for being the newest sentient species of notable size to enter the galactic stage as well as the most rapidly expanding and developing. They are generally seen to be very intelligent, abnormally ambitious, highly adaptable, individualistic and thus, unpredictable. They have a powerful desire to advance and improve themselves, and do so with such assertion that the normally staid Council races have been taken aback by their restlessness and relentless curiosity. Economy While much smaller than any of the Council races, Earth's economy is very powerful relative to their size and their military prowess is amongst the greatest in the galaxy, despite the fact that only 3% of humans volunteer for the Alliance military, a far smaller proportion than other races. Their ability to engage the turians in the First Contact War demonstrated graphically the potential of human military strength and is therefore a subject of concern for many races, who fear the consequences of another human-turian conflict. The discovery of the Martian ruins fundamentally united the inhabitants of Earth, resulting in the swift and sudden culmination of the pan-global cultural identity that had been slowly but steadily developing since the 21st century. Upon the foundation of the Systems Alliance, humans began to see themselves as a single, collective group: human as opposed to alien. Religion Religion was, and to an extent, still is a major part of human culture, despite the fact that society is largely secular by the 22nd century. The discovery of the archives led to a series of commotions among those belonging to fundamentalist faiths, which ultimately resulted in the disintegration or revision of these religious beliefs. In 2171, Pope Clement XVI was assassinated and replaced by Leo XIV, whose beliefs about militarizing humanity was aligned more to the ideology of Cerberus. The existence of the position of pope indicates that Catholicism is still at large. The Gregorian Calendar is still in use by 2186. Trivia *If viewed from Luna, the Earth appears as a mirror image. *Known human governments on Earth include the United North American States, the European Union, and the Chinese People's Federation. *According to Mass Effect: Incursion, the exact human population of Earth in 2183 is 11,490,225,106. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Planets Category:Planets of the Systems Alliance Category:Homeworlds Category:Systems Alliance